Um Dia Inesquecível - Meditações Diárias
Vida de serviço Pois quem quiser salvar a sua vida, a perderá; mas quem perder a sua vida por Minha causa e pelo evangelho, a salvará. Marcos 8:35, NVI '' Há muito mais declarações retóricas acerca de serviço altruísta do que exemplos práticos que o ilustrem na vida real. Um dos exemplos de ser humano corajoso que realmente praticou aquilo que ensinava foi Albert Schweitzer (1875-1965). Ele nasceu em ''14 de janeiro de 1875, na província alemã de Alsácia-Lorena, e se tornou um renomado teólogo, músico, filósofo e médico. A enfermeira holandesa Maria J. Lagendijk disse: “Ele foi um verdadeiro alsaciano. Tinha o charme de um francês e a firmeza de um alemão.” Em 1904, Schweitzer leu um artigo sobre a necessidade de médicos na colônia francesa do Gabão, na África equatorial. Para espanto de todos, abriu mão de sua brilhante carreira como professor na Universidade de Estrasburgo e se matriculou no curso de Medicina. Em 1913, ele e a esposa foram a Lambarene, onde construíram uma clínica na selva. Posteriormente, explicou: “Por anos, eu me doei por meio de palavras e foi com alegria que cumpri o chamado de professor de Teologia e pregador. No entanto, por meio dessa nova forma de atividade, eu não me veria mais como alguém que fala sobre a religião do amor, mas que realmente a coloca em prática.” Em 10 de dezembro de 1953, o doutor Schweitzer recebeu o Nobel da Paz do ano anterior. Mesmo assim, ele voltou à África e usou o dinheiro do prêmio para investir em seu hospital para leprosos em Lambarene. Pouco antes de morrer, sua esposa lhe perguntou por quanto tempo planejava permanecer na África, ao que respondeu: “Enquanto eu tiver fôlego.” Ao comentar sobre uma vida feliz, declarou: “O sucesso não é a chave para a felicidade. A felicidade é a chave para o sucesso. Se você ama aquilo que faz, será um sucesso.” E mais: “Felicidade nada mais é do que uma boa saúde e uma péssima memória.” Acerca do serviço altruísta, Schweitzer acrescentou: “O propósito da vida humana é servir e demonstrar compaixão e o desejo de ajudar os outros.” “A vida é mais difícil quando vivemos pelos outros; mas, ao mesmo tempo, torna-se mais rica e feliz.” “O exemplo não é o elemento principal para influenciar os outros; é o único.” “As únicas coisas importantes quando partirmos serão os traços de amor que deixarmos para trás.” Reflita nessas declarações e em como elas podem influenciar sua vida. https://mais.cpb.com.br/meditacao/vida-de-servico/ Guerra total Pois a nossa luta não é contra seres humanos, mas contra os poderes e autoridades, contra os dominadores deste mundo de trevas, contra as forças espirituais do mal nas regiões celestiais. Efésios 6:12, NVI '' Somente aqueles que se envolveram em uma guerra são capazes de avaliar sua brutalidade e seu horror. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, o exército alemão usou uma técnica militar chamada ''Blitzkrieg (“guerra-relâmpago”), tática devastadora baseada na velocidade e na surpresa. Em 13 de janeiro de 1943, Adolf Hitler declarou guerra total. Ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício de vidas e outros recursos a fim de conquistar a vitória completa. Ao substituir os operários nas fábricas por trabalhadoras, conseguiu levar cerca de 500 mil homens para o exército. Tamanha mobilização só pôde ser superada pelos Aliados ao custo de milhões de vidas, nas batalhas mais terríveis travadas na Europa. A Bíblia nos conta que também estamos em guerra contra as forças espirituais do mal (Ef 6:12), e que o diabo está cheio “de grande cólera, sabendo que pouco tempo lhe resta” (Ap 12:12). Esse conflito abrange todas as dimensões de nossa vida e todos os momentos de nosso tempo. Ellen White explica: “Pudesse nossa visão espiritual ser ativada, e veríamos … anjos voando velozes em auxílio desses tentados, forçando a retroceder as legiões do mal que os sitiavam, e colocando seus pés sobre firme plataforma. As batalhas entre os dois exércitos são tão reais como as travadas pelos exércitos deste mundo, e do resultado do conflito espiritual dependem destinos eternos” (Profetas e Reis, p. 176). No entanto, como podemos obter vitória sobre as forças do mal? O estrategista militar chinês Sun Tzu (544-496 a.C.) afirmou: “Toda batalha é ganha antes mesmo de ser travada.” Em outras palavras, não há vitória sem um completo preparo anterior. Por esse motivo, o apóstolo Paulo descreveu em Efésios 6:10 a 20 qual é a armadura completa do soldado cristão vitorioso. Lembre-se de que, nessa batalha cósmica, “ninguém, sem oração, se encontra livre de perigo durante um dia ou uma hora que seja” (O Grande Conflito, p. 530). Além disso, “não estamos seguros por uma hora sequer enquanto deixamos de prestar obediência à Palavra de Deus” (Fundamentos da Educação Cristã, p. 537). Para aqueles que entregam a vida incondicionalmente ao Senhor, permanece a promessa de que “mais fácil seria enviar Ele todos os anjos do Céu para protegerem Seu povo, do que deixar a alma que Nele confia ser vencida por Satanás” (O Grande Conflito, p. 560). Que essa seja nossa certeza! https://mais.cpb.com.br/meditacao/guerra-total/ Quase meia-noite Gente de Seir me pergunta: “Guarda, quanto ainda falta para acabar a noite? Guarda, quanto falta para acabar a noite?” Isaías 21:11, NVI '' A história é um processo com um início trágico e um final dramático. No princípio, o ser humano separou-se de Deus. No fim, o homem terá um reencontro escatológico com o Senhor. Entretanto, qual é nossa proximidade com esse acontecimento? Atualmente, até mesmo segmentos influentes da comunidade científica estão preocupados com a destruição iminente do mundo. Os Estados Unidos haviam acabado de lançar as bombas nucleares sobre as cidades japonesas de Hiroshima e Nagasaki. Em 26 de setembro de 1945, os cientistas atômicos de Chicago se organizaram para alertar o público quanto aos “problemas científicos, tecnológicos e sociais decorrentes da liberação de energia nuclear”. Em junho de 1947, o periódico ''Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists (Boletim dos Cientistas Atômicos) (vol. 3, no 6) começou a estampar em sua primeira página o icônico “Relógio do fim do mundo”, destinado a advertir as pessoas “acerca de como estamos perto de destruir nosso mundo com tecnologias perigosas criadas por nós mesmos”. Durante os 70 anos seguintes, o Bulletin acertou o ponteiro do relógio 22 vezes, adiantando ou atrasando. Isso quer dizer que até mesmo cientistas que não creem na intervenção divina nas questões humanas estão convencidos de que a Terra não é mais um lugar seguro para se viver e que estamos à beira de uma grande catástrofe global. Curiosamente, a edição de outubro de 1949 publicou debaixo do “Relógio do fim do mundo” a seguinte declaração de Robert Redfield: “Este é o momento em que as coisas precisam ser feitas antes de seu tempo.” As comunidades científica e ecológica estão muito preocupadas em preservar o planeta de sua destruição, e nós também devemos nos preocupar, cuidando da criação divina. Sabemos, porém, que o mundo não será destruído pelo poder humano, mas por uma ação sobrenatural de Deus. Ele virá “destruir os que destroem a terra” (Ap 11:18, NVI). Também sabemos, pelo menos na teoria, que o fim do mundo está muito mais perto de nós agora do que quando aceitamos a fé adventista (Rm 13:11-14). Lembre-se: “A vinda de Cristo está mais próxima do que quando a princípio cremos. Cada dia que passa é um dia a menos para proclamarmos a mensagem de advertência ao mundo” (Testemunhos Para a Igreja, vol. 5, p. 88). https://mais.cpb.com.br/meditacao/quase-meia-noite/ Quer mais Meditações? Clique Aqui... ☀https://mais.cpb.com.br/meditacoes-diarias/